


I was only trying to help

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Deadpool, Canon Related, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Human Derek Hale, Hurt Derek, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall, Non-Canon Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both them of knew that their lies were going to bite them in the ass at some point. The only question: Who would call the other out on their lie when things get worse than they already were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was only trying to help

“I was only trying to help.” Derek groaned as Stiles placed a bandage on the gunshot wound he had acquired when he had faced off with an assassin at the hospital.

“And yet you’ve managed to get yourself shot in the process,” Stiles commented, making sure the bandage would stay in place, “How come it’s not healing yet?”

“Must’ve been made out of wolfsbane.” Derek lied easily. Of course, that was a lie. Ever since he had returned to his normal self (or so he thought) after Kate had turned him back a teenager, Derek noticed that his sense were not the same as what they used to be.

At first, he thought Kate had taken a part of his past, but now with the unhealed wound Derek knew that it was something so much more. There had been other signs (being scratched by Satomi’s beta werewolf), but he wasn’t ready to admit it yet. At least not to Stiles.  

Stiles gave him a calculating look with a minor eye squint. Derek recognized that from anywhere. It was the look that said “I’m calling bullshit, but for the sake of argument I’m letting it go.” For a moment, Derek actually panics in Stiles knowing that something was wrong with him.

“Well, we’re lucky it wasn’t a yellow wolfsbane or Nordic Blue Monkshood.” Stiles offered to him, “Because I don’t think cutting into your side would’ve helped in removing the poison.”

“Probably not.” Derek groaned in agreement as he now able to lean back into his couch. He half expected Stiles to join him, but Stiles stayed put on the table watching and calculating, “Is there something you want to say Stiles?”

There was actually something Stiles wanted to tell Derek, but what was the right way to tell someone that their name broke the final piece of a deadpool that was predicted by a banshee years ago?

“Nope, I’m good,” Stiles told him, before collecting the first-aid supplies off the table to put them up, “I’m going to check on Scott and the others, make sure that the wolfsbane doesn’t make them too crazy or anything. Don’t wait up, you may be a werewolf, but they too need rest after getting shot.” 

* * *

Derek watched from his loft window to make sure Stiles had completely left the loft before he pulled out a folded piece of paper, from his back pocket.

**KEYWORD: DEREK**

SATOMI ITO 10

MALIA HALE 4

LIAM DUNBAR 3

MEREDITH WALKER 1

LIZ MOORE 1

PATRICK CLARK 1

BREE LEVERETT 250

KAITLYN SCHAAR 250

GENEVIVE CARY 250

ANGELIQUE FAIN 250

LORILEE ROHR 250

BRITTANI KEGLEY 250 

* * *

Stiles made sure that there was a good distance between the jeep and the loft, before pulling over to the side of the road. In the passenger seat was a ballistics sheet that Stiles managed to convince Chris Argent printed out.

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I ran it three time already Stiles,” Chris shares, holding up the ballistics sheet, “It’s a normal bullet.”_

_“Thanks.” Stiles mumbles, taking the sheet for assurance, even though Chris could tell that somehow Stiles still didn’t believe in the results._

* * *

Both them of knew that their lies were going to bite them in the ass at some point. The only question: Who would call the other out on their lie when things get worse than they already were?


End file.
